One-shot - Amores nas Alturas
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Depois de oito anos, Bella estava de volta à base, local em que passou a maior parte de sua infância. Tudo estava exatamente igual ao que ela se lembrava. Os prédios, os caças, e claro, as pessoas, todos estavam ali. Ela está ansiosa para matar a saudade de todos, o pai, a irmã os amigos e... Edward Cullen, o Tenente sexy e gostoso por quem ela sempre teve uma quedinha/sinopsenafic


**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

**Obs.** Fiz esta **ONE** de Presente de niver para a minha Beta Tuca, obrigada por toda a ajuda que tem me dado, é um prazer ter você na minha vida e espero que a nossa amizade fique maior e que ainda tenhamos muitos anos de amizade. Parabéns!

* * *

**AMORES NAS ALTURAS**

**Sinopse**: Depois de oito anos, Bella estava de volta à base, local em que passou a maior parte de sua infância. Tudo estava exatamente igual ao que ela se lembrava. Os prédios, os caças, e claro, as pessoas, todos estavam ali. Era como balbuciar as memórias felizes de sua mais tenra idade. Ela está ansiosa para matar a saudade de todos... ...o pai, a irmã os amigos e... Edward Cullen, o Tenente sexy e gostoso por quem ela sempre teve uma quedinha, talvez, agora mais velha e mais mulher, ela finalmente estivesse pronta para fazer com que ele a notasse, nem que fosse a força, pois ela estava preparada para qualquer malabarismo, mas ele não escaparia...

* * *

_**Capítulo Único**_

Fechei a porta do automóvel sem realmente perceber, olhei para a base aérea onde passei a maior parte de minha infância.

Tantas lembranças...

Correr com Rosie entre os aviões caças F_35, F-22 Raptor, MIG-29, F/A-18 Hornet e tantos outros... Escondermo-nos dentro dos dormitórios masculinos para ouvi-los falando sobre mulheres.

E claro, desejando ser notada por _ele_...

- Senhorita? Precisa de algo mais? – olhei para as malas aos meus pés e sorri agradecida para o taxista.

- Não, não, muito obrigada. – tirei uma nota de 20 do bolso de trás e lhe entreguei. – Pode ficar com o troco.

- Tenha um bom dia. – ele se foi e voltei à atenção a base.

Nada havia mudado. Pelo menos, nada aparentemente...

Ainda estava lá, à mesma pintura desgastada, o zumbido ao longe de alguns caças fazendo manobras, helicópteros chegando e partindo, o cheiro...

- Foda-se! Essa é a minha Abelhinha? – sorri ao ver o meu pai com o seu grande bigode e cabelos escuros e curtos, a maneira militar, já com um pouco de cinza nas têmporas, mostrando o passar dos anos. Ele se aproximou me puxando para um abraço de urso.

Dei uma risada me agarrando a ele, quando o homem me ergueu do chão.

- Senti saudades também papai. – Ele me pôs de volta em meus pés, agarrou os meus ombros, provendo o espaço necessário, para que pudesse me observar.

- Puxa você está crescida!

- Tenho 18 anos pai. – rolei os meus olhos, mas acabei sorrindo ao ver o seu sorriso bobo.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Está uma mulher bonita.

- Hmmm, bem, obrigada general. – ele riu me abraçando pelos ombros e começou a seguir para dentro ao meu lado.

- Venha querida! Todos estão ansiosos para vê-la.

- Minhas malas...

- Newton, pegue as malas. – berrou e só então, foi que notei o rapaz loiro que assentiu batendo continência e correu para obedecê-lo.

- Ainda sendo _O Marechal_, linha dura? – o seu bigode se contraiu em um sorriso maroto.

- Tenho que mostrar quem manda menina. – rolei os meus olhos novamente, mas ele me ignorou.

- Então quem está ai?

- Os de sempre, Whitlock, McCarty, Cullen, sua irmã, além dos novos recrutas claro.

Assenti. Embora a Escola me impedisse de vir visitar o meu pai nos últimos anos, ele sempre me visitava nas férias, Rosie assim que se formou, voltou para trabalhar na base.

Eu queria tanto vir com ela, mas mãe não deixava. Porém, este ano bati o pé, eu viria ver o meu pai.

- Rosie já deve estar noiva do Cullen, hein? – brinquei e ele parou.

- Cullen?

- Bem... hummm ela disse pelo telefone que tinha o seu próprio rapaz do ar. – o seu bigode se contraiu e não era de alegria.

- Sim ela está com um dos rapazes, mas não Cullen, e sim McCarty na verdade.

- Emmett?! – ele sorriu dessa vez.

- Sim, ele é um pouco mais velho que ela, mas ele realmente gosta dela.

- Isso é bom... – murmurei e ele assentiu voltando a andar.

- Eu só acho, um tanto quanto estranho, ver um desses marmanjos com uma das minhas meninas, se quer a minha opinião.

- Considerando que crescemos nesse meio, era obvio que só poderíamos nos interessar por aviadores. – pisquei e ele me olhou meio desconfiado.

- Você está interessada em um desses idiotas também? – ri.

- Deus não! É só modo de falar papai.

- Certo, certo... Agora, por que achou que Rosie estava com Cullen?

- Ah, nada realmente, eu sempre pensei que ele gostava dela.

- Pufh! Cullen? Ele tem quase a minha idade.

- Fala como se isso fosse ruim, o senhor ainda dá um bom caldo papai. – pisquei e ele gargalhou.

- Minha Abelhinha bajuladora. – resmungou me apertando mais contra o seu braço.

Ao entrarmos na base, muitas lembranças vieram feitas enxurrada, tantas que o meu peito chegou a doer um pouquinho. Lembro-me como fiquei brava quando Renée se separou de Charlie, levando a mim e Rosalie embora. Afastando-nos da vida que amávamos, ela poderia não gostar da base, mas eu e Rosie amávamos muito tudo aquilo.

Da mesma forma que Rosie, assim que tivesse uma chance, eu me prometi que voltaria também.

Mal demos dois passos, e já estávamos rodeados pelos outros, Rosie me abraçou apertado, devolvi ao seu abraço aproveitando o aconchego de minha irmã mais velha, quando nós nos afastamos, ela sorriu me beijando e deu lugar aos outros.

McCarty eu não conhecia muito bem, ele havia vindo para a base poucas semanas antes de partirmos, na época eu só tinha 10 anos, mas lembrava muito bem quando Rosie por volta de seus 15, o vira pela primeira vez e falou que nunca encontrara alguém tão grande. E mesmo 8 anos depois, ele ainda era enorme com os cabelos escuros e curtos, olhos dourados e covinhas adoráveis quando ria, o seu abraço me levantou do chão me fazendo rir.

Whitlock e Cullen, eu conhecia desde pequena, ambos estariam agora perto da idade de meu pai, por volta dos 40 anos. Whitlock ainda mais velho que Cullen, ele estaria próximo de fazer quarenta primaveras.

O Coronel Whitlock sempre foi visto por mim como um tio, ele é bonito de um jeito só dele, uma beleza calma se é que se poderia classificar assim, os cabelos de um loiro dourado um pouco mais cumpridos do que o convencional para um militar, mas ele sempre os usava amarrados, além de um belo par de olhos azuis escuros que parecia nos acalmar. Ele me deu um abraço e um beijo na testa, e quando eu o chamei de tio, Whitlock sorriu abertamente.

Já Cullen era uma historia completamente diferente. Eu nunca poderia o chamar de tio, nem vê-lo como a um pai, ou qualquer figura que poderia ser considerada fraterna. Eu olhava para ele e ainda suspirava...

Sim, eu tinha um tombo por Edward, desde os meus tenros dez anos, ele nem me notava naquela época, claro. Ele já estava na base há algum tempo e almejava subir de posto, por isso não se distraia com nada. O que lhe foi bom, perto de fazer 40, ele já era Tenente-Brigadeiro e comandava a frota de caças de Luke Air Force Base aqui em Phoenix.

Era impossível não cair pelos olhos verdes penetrantes, o cabelo cor de cobre todo bagunçado, super sexy, diga-se de passagem, a mandíbula afiada, os lábios carnudos, ombros largos, costas audaciosas, corpo... Enfim o homem todo era um sonho. Um sonho que nunca iria realizar... Será?

- Olá Isabella. – me cumprimentou com um aceno e forcei um sorriso.

Sempre tão sério.

- Edward, está muito bem. – ele sorriu verdadeiramente e para a minha surpresa me deu um rápido abraço.

Meu coração disparou só com o toque rápido daquele deus dos ares. Ali, naquele gesto, foi o máximo que tive em anos...

Papai não me deu tempo de processar tudo, me fez uma rápida apresentação aos recrutas mais próximos de seu escalão. Papai comandava com mãos de ferro a Luke Air Force Base. Aqui eles instruíam os recrutas, geralmente, aspirantes recém formados e tenentes enviados por outras casernas, a pilotar caças de todas as gerações, além, é claro dos exercícios padrão que qualquer soldado precisava para enfrentar conflitos e quiçá guerras. Eles eram instruídos pelos melhores das Forças Armadas Aérea Americana. Era pré-requisito para todos que ali estivessem que antes houve freqüentado uma das muitas academias militares do país. Ao se formarem, e antes de ganharem a patente de segundo tenente da aeronáutica, entravam ali como aspirantes, sendo direcionados a um treinamento exaustivo antes que pudessem de fato, fazer parte da elite dos ares americanos. O lema era pilotar para proteger e ajudar o nosso país a alçar grandes louros no combate aos crimes e injustiças no mundo. O corpo de comando da base se voltava em ensinar jovens a serem excelentes aviadores, como eles o são, pessoas de bem e que amam e defendem o seu país.

- Venha Bella, vou levá-la ao seu quarto. Irá dividir espaço comigo, ok?

- Sem problemas, será ótimo Rosie.

Ela sorriu enquanto enroscava o seu braço ao meu e saíamos de dentro da primeira construção que havíamos entrado, que era o refeitório, passamos pelo hangar onde ficavam guardados os aviões caças, haviam alguns a vista, as grandes portas estavam aberta e podíamos ver vários modelos em seu interior, seguimos em frente, passando pelos dormitórios dos homens e trocamos risadinhas.

Bons tempos.

Mais ao fundo de toda aquela paisagem aguerrida, havia algumas casinhas, todas bonitinha com dois andares, dois quartos, sala, cozinha e um banheiro. Eram as casas dadas aos oficiais superiores, ou aos que tinham família. A do papai era uma das primeiras.

Olhei com saudades para a casa em que cresci e vivi anos felizes, bem no local em que eu amava. Rosie me puxou para dentro, nada havia mudado, estava tudo como mamãe deixou, pobre Charlie ainda gostava dela. Troquei um olhar significativo com minha irmã, ambas suspiramos.

- Venha! Alguém já deve ter deixado as suas coisas lá em cima, deve querer um banho.

- Banho seria bom.

- Então vá se banhar, para que depois possamos colocar a conversa em dias.

- Hmmm... para falarmos do seu homem aviador? – ela sorriu brilhantemente.

- Essa é a ideia.

[...]

Depois de um banho necessário para tirar o cansaço da viagem, estava jogada na cama com uma toalha na cabeça e usando um top que mostrava um pouco da minha barriga e bermuda jeans curta.

- Ele é tão doce Bella, mesmo para um cara tão grande. – ela suspirou sonhadora, desde que acabara o meu banho, só ouvira sobre o quão maravilhoso Emmett McCarty o era.

- Isso é bom, Rosie. – ela sorriu apaixonada e ri me levantando.

- E você Bella, algum namoradinho?

- Namorado? Não.

- Nenhum? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, a boca formando um sorriso malicioso.

- Nenhum. – confirmei, ela sorriu mais ainda.

- Ainda esperando pelo Cullen? – os meus olhos se arregalaram e engasguei com a saliva.

- O... o quê?

- Oh, vamos lá Bella, sei que tem um tombo gigante por ele desde os seus dez anos.

- Eu era uma criança. – bufei, ela riu.

- E agora é uma mulher, o que vai fazer sobre isso? – moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e ri.

- O que eu poderia fazer? Ele nem sequer gosta de mim ou mesmo me nota... – a olhei insistentemente.

- O quê? Acha que ele gosta de mim? – ela perguntou com uma careta.

- Eu acredito que sim. Quando me contava de seu rapaz aviador, eu achava que falava do Cullen...

- Bem, ele é bonito claro, mas eu prefiro homens como Emmett.

- Grandes...

- Sim, há muito dele para abraçar. – rimos.

- Eu aposto que sim! Mas acha que eu devia tentar algo com Edward?

Embora eu não admitisse nunca, eu vim com a esperança de que Edward reparasse em mim. Mas eu tendo apenas 18, será que ele me olharia? Era difícil dizer, ele sempre fora tão concentrado e sério.

- O que você tem a perder?

Ela estava certa, o quê eu tinha? Nada realmente. E fazer uma tentativa não iria machucar, não é?

- Então o que eu deveria fazer?

- Ser agressiva.

- Agressiva?

- Sim, mostre ao comandante bonitão que você o quer, e que não vai aceitar uma não como resposta.

- Não sei se é uma boa ideia... – ela bufou.

- Deixe de ser boba, é uma ótima ideia, ele precisa saber que você está interessada.

- Eu não sei... – ouvimos a campainha, Rosie olhou pela janela para saber quem seria e logo sorriu.

- Bem, a sua chance chegou. – fui olhar pela janela e ofeguei. Era Edward.

- Mas eu nem estou arrumada. – ela me avaliou e sorriu puxando a toalha da minha cabeça, então, ela bagunçou o meu cabelo e me deu uma tapa na bunda.

- Vá pegá-lo garota.

Rindo desci as escadas, cheguei à porta, respirando fundo antes de abri-la sorrindo, Edward abriu a boca, mas a fechou ao vê-me, ele piscou encarando o meu corpo e sorri, quando os seus olhos dispararam em direção as minhas pernas, subindo para os meus quadris, indo para os meus seios, onde ele engoliu em seco, com certeza pelos meus mamilos duros, que eram bem visíveis, já que eu estava sem sutiã.

- Algo que deseje Edward? – sussurrei sugestiva, ele ergueu a cabeça, e percebi que as suas orelhas avermelharam-se.

- Hummm, o quê?

- Você quer algo? – se for a mim, pode pegar, eu pensei sem dizer. Ele pareceu confuso por um momento, em seguida riu asperamente.

- Sim, documentos.

- Documentos?

- Seu pai pediu.

- Ah claro, devem estar no escritório.

- Sim, lá mesmo.

Dei espaço para ele entrar, mas não muito, ele teve que quase esfregar o seu corpo no meu, o vi engolir em seco, hummm isso é bom...

- Você sabe onde estão os papéis?

- Sim, sim.

- Ok, vá em frente. – ele assentiu e fugiu em direção ao pequeno escritório que papai tinha em casa, ficava ao lado da sala.

Segui atrás dele, mas parei na sala, olhando em volta. Realmente sentia saudades daqui, tudo era igual, exceto a TV enorme de tela plana na parede, quanto ao resto, nada havia mudado realmente, o mesmo sofá, a mesma estante com fotos minhas e de Rosie crescendo.

Curvei-me para pegar uma foto, que estava mais embaixo, na estante e ouvi alguém ofegando, me virei e tive que segurar o riso, Edward encarava a minha bunda. Endireitando-me com a moldura na mão me voltei para ele.

- Achou? – fiz um gesto para a pasta em sua mão.

- Sim, sim, eu...

- Precisa ir?

- Sim, sim... – parou de falar ao notar que estava se repetindo. – Bem, então eu vou.

- Ok.

- Até logo Isabella.

- Tchau Edward. – ele acenou e fugiu da casa, como se o seu belo traseiro pegasse fogo.

Ouvi o som de palmas e olhei para o alto da escada, Rosie descia com um sorriso malicioso.

- Parabéns Bella, a parte em que você se curvou foi de gênio. – gargalhei.

- E foi completamente inocente. – mostrei o quadro em minha mão, era Rosie, papai e eu, ao lado de um antigo avião caça que o meu pai costumava pilotar.

Ela riu se aproximando para olhar melhor, um sorriso saudosista dividiu os seus lábios.

- Eu sinto falta daquele tempo.

- Também.

- Ainda chateada com a mãe?

- Você pode me culpar?

- Não, eu seria hipócrita, já que fugi de lá na primeira oportunidade.

Sorrimos voltando a olhar a foto.

Não que Renée fosse ruim, mas tanto Rosie quanto eu amávamos o nosso pai e a essa base, ao irmos embora, ela nos fez perder uma das partes mais importante de nossas vidas. Embora a amassemos, rolou um pouco de ressentimento. E mesmo com o passar do tempo, tentamos nos aproximar dela, mas depois que ela conheceu Phil e se casou com ele, as coisas só pioraram, pois acabou com as nossas esperanças de que nossos pais voltassem a ficar juntos.

Phil era legal, mas não era o nosso pai.

Depois de alguns minutos coloquei o quadro no lugar, Rosie pôs um braço sobre os meus ombros me guiando para cima.

- Então o que fará sobre o Cullen?

- Vou seguir o seu conselho.

- Realmente?

- Sim, vou tacar o terror! – rimos cúmplices e subimos já começando a planejar.

[...]

Minha tática era simples... Mostrar a Edward Cullen que eu sou gostosa e irresistível. Deixá-lo louquinho por mim.

Então no dia seguinte, usando uma bermuda jeans curta, um top sem sutiã e sandálias rasteirinhas, eu fui em direção ao hangar.

Rosie disse que sempre que Emmett levava os garotos para correr, Edward aproveitava para verificar os caças. E depois de verificar todos, ficava admirando o seu, às vezes, até saia com ele.

No momento em que vi McCarty se afastando da base com os rapazes em seus calcanhares, eu já fui logo correndo em direção a Edward. E como Rosie havia dito, ele estava realmente lá.

Fiquei um tempo observando ele passar de caça em caça com uma prancheta na mão. Ele anotava algumas coisas e passava para o próximo. Estava tão concentrada em olhá-lo em seu macacão bege escuro, quase verde... ...será que ele usava cuecas... ...que nem percebi quando ele me notou...

- Isabella? – ele engasgou e pisquei me voltando para ele, sorri maliciosamente.

- Olá Edward! – ele olhou para os lados esfregando o pescoço.

- O que faz aqui?

- Olhando sabe, matando a saudade.

- Ah certo. Eu bem... hummm...

- Pode continuar, não vou atrapalhar.

Ele assentiu dando uma rápida olhada para a minha roupa, engolindo em seco, mas se apressou em me dar as costas.

Sorrindo caminhei por entre os vários caças ali guardados, chegando bem próximo ao que Edward sempre pilotava, mordi o lábio passando a mão pelo metal frio, deslizando os dedos por toda a extensão. Dei a volta e me curvei olhando em baixo, ri, costumava me esconder debaixo desses caças quando brincava de esconde, esconde com Rosie, sempre escolhia o de Edward, por isso ela sempre me achava fácil.

- O que é tão engraçado? – olhei para trás e o vi me encarando.

- Quando pequenas, eu e Rosie brincávamos de esconde, esconde aqui... – ele sorriu.

- Sim, eu a peguei muitas vezes em baixo do meu MIG. – sorri travessa.

- Eu sempre gostei mais do seu. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Por quê? – mordi o lábio me aproximando dele, seus olhos se arregalaram e deu um passo para trás.

Apressei-me chegando até ele, o meu corpo quase colado ao dele.

- O quê acha Edward? – toquei o seu peito firme, deslizando a minha mão, para baixo, descendo e descendo até perto de seus quadris, mas parei, por sobre o seu estomago e o encarei.

- Isabella, o que está fazendo?

- Sabe... eu sempre tive uma curiosidade...

- Qual? – sussurrou e eu me aproximei mais ainda, o meu corpo colado ao dele, então fiquei nas pontas dos pés, quase perto do seu ouvido e sussurrei.

- Você usa cuecas debaixo do macacão? – ele se afastou um pouco abrindo e fechando a boca.

Rindo voltei a me aproximar, ele bateu com as costas no caça atrás dele, o meu corpo se grudou ao dele, suspirei, eu podia sentir o seu peito duro contra os meus seios, os meus mamilos endureceram automaticamente, eu estava molhada, Edward ofegou...

- Então, você usa? – ele engasgou, olhando entre nós, então percebi, para a minha surpresa e mais completa alegria que ele estava duro, isso dava para ver e sentir através dos nossos corpos colados.

- Desculpe-me eu... – neguei levando a mão para baixo e o apalpando. Ele arregalou os olhos, lambi os lábios sentindo o seu tamanho gigante.

- Você parece grande, posso ver?

- O quê?

- Seu pau, eu posso vê-lo? – perguntei, mas já estava abrindo os botões de seu macacão, já estava quase chegando onde queria, quando ele agarrou as minhas mãos me parando.

- Está louca? E se alguém nós visse...

- Ninguém vai ver, papai está trancado no escritório, Emmett saiu para correr com os aspirantes e Whitlock foi à cidade.

Tentei me soltar, mas ele me apertou mais estreitando os olhos.

- Você planejou tudo, hein sua pestinha? – sorri abertamente.

- É claro, agora me deixe ver.

- Não... – fiz um biquinho.

- Vamos lá Edward, é só uma espiadela. Eu até deixo você ver os meus peitos.

Sua boca se abriu e fechou varias vezes, feito a de um peixe, rindo aproveitei a sua confusão e me soltei dele, tirei o meu top o jogando em sua cara, seus olhos pareciam que iriam soltar da cara.

- Porra! – ele olhou freneticamente em volta. – Isabella você enlouqueceu? – sussurrou, o ignorei e voltei a me colar nele, sua boca ficou ligeiramente aberta enquanto encarava os meus seios nus.

- Você quer tocá-los?

- Hein? – rindo peguei as suas mãos e as coloquei sobre eles, ambos gememos.

Edward respirava com dificuldade, enquanto apertava e amassava os meus peitos, gemi baixinho me sentindo alagar lá embaixo.

Suas mãos grandes estavam em mim, apertando, massageando, beliscando os meus mamilos. Eu iria desfalecer a qualquer momento se ele continuasse, e era bom que continuasse, pois sonhei muito com isso.

Tentando me concentrar e aproveitando a sua distração com os meus peitos, voltei a abrir o seu macacão e OBA! Não é que ele estava mesmo sem cueca, sem que ele esperasse, eu agarrei o seu pau duro e ele arquejou.

- Isabella... – ele grunhiu excitado.

- Você é grande, quero te colocar na boca. – ele engasgou.

- Deus, você é uma menina... – se apressou em tirar as mãos de mim, mas as peguei e as coloquei na minha bunda dessa vez.

- Eu pareço uma menina para você? – ele olhou para os meus peitos.

- Não...

- Então não me trate como uma... agora... – a minha frase morreu quando ouvimos passos.

Ambos arregalamos os olhos.

Sem que eu esperasse, Edward me ergueu, me colocando em seu caça, pulando para dentro em seguida, o seu corpo ficou tão colado ao meu, que eu podia sentir todos os contornos de seu corpo másculo.

Um avião caça possui duas cabines separadas ou cockpits, uma para o piloto e outra para o co-piloto, sendo que cada uma só comporta uma pessoa por vez. Estávamos na parte reservada ao piloto e não tínhamos como nos mover, senão quem quer que fosse que entrou no hangar, iria nos descobrir. E isso não seria nada legal, considerando que eu ainda estou sem o meu top.

Ficamos em silêncio tentando ouvir quem era, mas era difícil, pois a pessoa não falava, só andava por entre os caças.

Olhei para Edward e notei que não só os nossos corpos estavam colados, mas os nossos rostos estavam bem próximos, tanto que eu até conseguia sentir a sua respiração. Com um pouco de dificuldade, eu levei a minha mão até o seu rosto.

Ele deixou de tentar descobrir quem quer que fosse que estivesse por ali e me encarou, os seus olhos verdes me olhavam em um misto de surpresa e desejo, passei os dedos pelos seus cabelos, chegando à parte curta na nuca, eu a agarrei e puxei o seu rosto para o meu.

Quando nossos lábios se tocaram, foi como fogos de artifício explodindo em minha pele, ambos gememos com a sensação, ele deveria estar sentindo o mesmo, pois me puxou para ele, aprofundando o beijo.

Sua língua se empurrou em minha boca e foi assim, eu já era... O seu beijo começou calmo, mas logo ficou forte e exigente, a língua dele parecia estar em toda parte, chupando a minha, chegando ao céu da minha boca, eu me parecia com uma poça em seus braços, quando ele finalmente afastou os lábios dos meus, ambos nos encontrávamos ofegantes.

Encaramos-nos por um minuto, ambos respirando com dificuldade, abro a boca, mas a fecho lembrando-me que há alguém nos arredores. Mas também o que mais eu poderia dizer... Edward pareceu não se importar, pois abaixou os lábios beijando o meu pescoço, agarro os seus ombros com força, quando ele começa a descer os seus beijos até chegar aos meus seios.

Ele ergue os olhos para me fitar, imagino que esperando ver se eu quero que ele pare... Só se eu fosse louca, ele deve ter visto essa resposta em meus olhos, pois logo sorriu satisfeito, um pequeno e sexy sorriso torto e em seguida pegou um de meus mamilos na boca.

Tampei os lábios para me impedir de gritar.

Edward chupou um bico com força, mordiscando, lambendo, me deixando louca, minha buceta era um caso perdido. Ele largou um seio e passou para o outro, mas sem deixar de provocar o seio anterior com os dedos.

- Oh... – arfei através dos lábios, Edward olhou para cima e sorriu.

Sua boca se abriu quando ouvimos os passos se afastarem e a porta se fechar.

- Acho que já se foi.

- Sim. – engoli em seco, Edward encarou os meus seios.

- Quer sair daqui?

- Não. – ele sorriu.

- Bom...

- Mas poderíamos trocar de posição? Minhas costas doem. – rindo ele nos virou e sentou, me deixando montar em seu colo.

- Melhor?

- Muito.

Sem esperar que ele pensasse muito, eu o abracei pelo pescoço o grudando a mim, ele gemeu quando os meus lábios tocaram os dele. Beijamos-nos com sofreguidão...

Suas mãos grandes deslizaram por todo o meu corpo chegando até a minha bunda, local em que ele deu um bom apertão que me fez geleia em suas mãos, precisando de ar, eu afastei a minha boca da dele, a minha respiração saía em arfadas, assim como a dele, mas ele pareceu não querer parar de me tocar, pois a sua boca foi parar no meu pescoço.

Seus lábios passearam por minha pele, lambendo e chupando por todo o caminho até os meus seios, o meu corpo se arqueou quando a sua língua dele lambeu o meu mamilo novamente.

A sua boca nos meus seios, estava me deixando louca.

- Edward... – arfei agarrando os seus cabelos.

- Porra, a sua pele tem um gosto tão bom. – gemeu passando a chupar o outro seio.

Só pude grunhir me esfregando nele. Edward tirou uma das mãos da minha bunda, indo em direção a frente do meu short, ofeguei quando ouvi o som do zíper descendo e a sua mão entrando em minha calcinha.

- Sem pelos? – olhei para baixo e Edward falava com a boca no meu seio.

- Me incomoda... Por que, é ruim? – ele sorriu.

- Não, eu gosto da sua buceta nua.

- Oh. – ofeguei.

Rindo e com um pouco de dificuldade, ele afastou as dobras e esfregou o meu clitóris, sem deixar de chupar os meus seios, um grito mudo saiu da minha boca...

- Jesus! Tão molhada. – ele começou a deslizar um dedo dentro de mim, agarrei os seus ombros com força pela sensação maravilhosa... aiii...

Contorci-me quando o dedo dele tocou uma parte dolorosa, Edward ergueu a cabeça.

- Você é virgem? – meu rosto ficou em chamas.

- Er... bem sim. Tem problema?

- Foda-se! – ele grunhiu retirando as mãos e boca de mim.

Não! Volte.

- O que houve? – ele resmungava baixo fechando o seu macacão e escondendo o seu pau.

- Você é virgem.

- E isso é ruim?

- Não é ruim.

- Então por que está se vestindo? – ele me ignorou se contorcendo e me tirando do seu colo, depois saltou para fora do caça.

Merda!

- Edward volte aqui...

Ele pegou algo do chão e jogou para mim. O meu top...

- Se vista Bella.

- Mas... mas... – ele cruzou os braços olhando para longe e grunhi.

Vesti o top e saltei fora do caça também, assim que estava ao seu lado, fiquei frente a frente com ele.

- O que houve? – coloquei as mãos na cintura, ele evitava o meu olhar.

- Não vou tirar a sua virgindade.

- O quê? – guinchei, ele grunhiu.

- Porra Isabella, deve fazer isso com alguém importante. Não com uma foda ocasional.

Você é importante, muito, muito importante para mim.

Lógico que eu não disse nada, pois se ele soubesse iria surtar. Que homem não surtaria...

- E se eu quiser mais que uma foda ocasional?

- Então ainda bem que paramos.

- Está dizendo que nós seriamos só uma foda? – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo dando um puxão no final.

- Inferno menina. Você tem o quê, 16 anos?

- Tenho 18, muito obrigada.

- Ainda é uma criança, eu tenho idade para ser o seu pai, quase quarenta, o que mais poderia haver entre nós.

- Muita coisa... Mas dá para ver que eu não sou importante para você.

- Claro que você é importante! E é justamente por isso que eu não vou transar com você.

- Isso não faz nenhum sentido.

- Sim faz e você sabe. Deve guardar a sua primeira vez para alguém que goste.

- Então não vai transar comigo enquanto eu for virgem? – o ignorei e cutuquei o seu peito.

- Sim.

- OK! Vou pegar uns dos aspirantes e acabar logo com isso. – seu rosto ficou vermelho.

- Nem fudendo! Não me faça matar um dos rapazes Isabella.

- Caralho! Não quer transar comigo e também não quer que ninguém transe? Como vou perder a maldita virgindade?

- Não transe com ninguém ora bolas! – estreitei os olhos para ele.

- Você não manda em mim, senhor Tenente-Brigadeiro do Ar Edward Cullen. E se você não quer tirar a minha virgindade, arranjarei alguém que queira. – dei um cutucão em seu peito e sai com toda a dignidade que ainda me restava.

Filho da puta!

Tão perto.

Sabia que deveria ter transado com aquele idiota do Tyler na festa da Escola, mas não, eu quis que a minha primeira vez fosse com Edward. Eu devia ter tomado todas e aceitado o convite para o carro dele, mas eu fui? Não, eu o mandei pastar, pois eu tinha uma esperança minúscula de um dia rever esse cabeçudo e ele seria quem fuderia.

- Eu não vou transar com uma virgem. – o remendei e gritei de frustração.

Velho cabeçudo.

[...]

O resto do dia eu tentei o meu melhor para ignorar Edward, e ao mesmo tempo irritá-lo.

Era ótimo ver a sua carranca sempre que me via falando com um dos aspirantes, tenentes ou ainda com Michael. E claro, para deixá-lo doido, eu ria e tocava os rapazes no braço e no peito, pude inclusive notar que mais de um estaria interessado em mim, mas pobrezinhos, eu já tinha dono, ele só precisa parar de ser um idiota.

Empata foda!

Ri dos meus pensamentos, e o tal Michael achou que era com ele.

- Você deveria sair conosco Bella, será divertido.

- Eu não sei. – mordi o lábio enrolando uma mecha de cabelo no dedo, ele engoliu em seco.

- Serão só algumas cervejas.

- No fim de semana?

- Sim, todos os caras irão, será super divertido.

- Ok, eu vou. – ele sorriu e colocou a mão na minha cintura. – já iria abrir a boca para lhe pedir que tomasse cuidado com aquela mão boba, mas nem foi preciso...

- Newton! Pare de brincar e venha aqui. – ele pulou tirando a mão de mim e olhando para Edward.

- Merda é o comandante da minha esquadra.

- Vá lá, não quero que entre em confusão por minha causa.

- Por você, valeria muito à pena.

- Newton! – gritou de novo e o pobre rapaz correu para ele, olhei em direção a Edward com a sobrancelha arqueada, ele bufou e me ignorou.

Ah ele iria ver uma coisa.

[...]

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – Rosie sussurrou enquanto amarrava o casaco grande, era muito desconfortável ficar completamente nua e só com um casaco, mas necessário.

Extremamente necessário...

- Tenho. Mas é a cama certa, não é Rosie? Eu não quero acabar na cama errada. – ela riu.

- Só se eles trocassem de camas, mas a dele é sempre a mesma, no canto esquerdo, a última, ele dorme ali há anos já...

- Ok, ok. Isso vai dar em merda. – ela sorriu.

- Com certeza. Mas se ele a rejeitar de novo.

- Não vai poder, já que vai estar no meio dos outros, a não ser que queira que todos saibam que eu estou na cama dele.

- Verdade.

Chegamos até a porta e ela me beijou, desejando boa sorte.

- Lembre-se de voltar antes do amanhecer, não vamos ter como explicar ao papai se quando voltar ele já estiver acordado.

- Voltarei...

Ela fechou à porta, me dando a chave extra, que coloquei no bolso do casaco. Sorrateiramente fui o dormitório masculino. O vigia estava fazendo a ronda perto do hangar dos caças àquela hora, Rosie me avisara.

Entrei por uma porta lateral, a mesma que a safada usava para agarrar Emmett na cama. Garota esperta.

Ao entrar no dormitório escuro, fechei a porta silenciosamente e esperei meus olhos se acostumarem à escuridão. Quando estava mais segura, procurei a cama dele e caminhei pé ante pé.

Ao alcançá-lo, estreitei os olhos para ter certeza que era Edward, e o era, graças a Deus. Os seus cabelos bagunçado o denunciavam, além do que, ele era inconfundível.

Olhei em volta e todos dormiam, o dormitório estava quase cheio, se fizesse barulho poderia acordar os rapazes. O mais silenciosamente que consegui, retirei o casaco e nua me enfiei na cama de Edward.

Sorrindo abracei o seu corpo grande, esfregando os meus seios em seu peito nu. Jesus ele estava só de cueca. Instintivamente, Edward me abraçou passando as mãos pelo meu corpo.

- Hummm... – ele suspirou e eu passei a mão pelo seu peito, descendo até a cueca, tirei o seu pau para fora e o acariciei.

Ele grunhiu baixinho, mas não abriu os olhos.

Sorrindo, passei a mão por todo o seu cumprimento, eu o queria por na boca, a minha buceta molhou só com o pensamento.

Continuando com as caricias, senti a umidade na ponta e espalhei o pré-gozo na cabeça do seu pau e voltei a masturbá-lo. Subindo e descendo, dando uma apertada.

- Isabella... – ele gemeu em seu sono e sorri.

- Quer que eu continue? – sussurrei ao seu ouvido, ele sorriu.

- Não pare!

- Está gostoso?

- Muito...

- Acha que a minha boca seria melhor?

- Porra... – rindo baixinho me contorci, já entrando em baixo das cobertas, até chegar ao seu pau.

Queria poder vê-lo, mas além de estar escuro, a coberta meio que era a minha proteção, se alguém acendesse a luz de repente, pelo menos estava parcialmente protegida.

Apalpando, eu achei o seu pau no escuro, me inclinei e lambi a cabeça, provando o pré-gozo. Não era uma maravilha, mas dava pra ignorar, o tomei na boca chupando e lambendo seu pau.

Edward grunhiu e agarrei as suas bolas ainda o chupando, ele se contorcia em baixo de mim, respirando com força, mas sorrindo, continuei chupando, mordiscando, lambendo, enfim me deliciando com o seu pau.

De repente a mão de Edward estava em meus cabelos, ele agarrou um punhado, e começou a foder minha boca, eu a abri bem para que o seu pau grosso sair e entrar perfeitamente, apesar de quase batendo em minha garganta.

- Sim, tão apertada e molhada... – ofegou, massageei as suas bolas as sentindo pesadas, Edward começou a respirar mais rápido, eu o chupei com força, ele começou a inchar em minha boca, já parecendo ficar mais quente...

Quando ele veio em minha boca, relaxei a garganta para engolir, foi meio ruim, mas como antes, dava para sobreviver.

- Isabella... – ele sussurrou e sorrindo depois de dar um beijo em seu pau, me arrastei pelo seu corpo ficando em cima dele.

- Você gostou? – sussurrei chupando o lóbulo da sua orelha.

- Hmmm, muito...

- Seu pau é uma delicia, poderia chupá-lo por horas e horas.

- Hmmm Isabella... – o senti ficar rígido em baixo de mim. – Isabella? ! – a sua voz questionou.

- O quê? – os seus olhos se abriram arregalados, ele olhou em volta freneticamente e de volta para mim.

- Porra, o que faz aqui?

- Te dando um boquete! – sorri e ele se possível arregalou os olhos mais ainda.

- Não foi sonho?!

- Não! Você gostou?

- Eu... er... foda-se, enlouqueceu? E se alguém me ouviu? – ele sussurrava no escuro, olhei em volta e os rapazes roncavam.

- Ninguém ouviu. É só você se manter quietinho. – sussurrei em retorno, já levando a mão de volta ao seu pau e o massageando, ele gemeu baixinho...

- Porra essa mãozinha... – rosnou... o seu pau já ficava duro de novo.

- Adorei ter o seu pau na boca, mas agora o queria na minha buceta... – sussurrei manhosa e ele grunhiu.

- Menina você vai me deixar louco.

- De tesão? – beijei o seu peito lambendo o seu mamilo, ele grunhiu.

- Você está molhada?

- Por que não olha? – respirando forte, ele passou a mão pelo meu corpo.

- Deus... Está nua?!

- Sim.

- Caralho... – sem parar ele chegou entre as minhas pernas e esfregou o meu clitóris, arfei, os seus dedos chegaram as minhas dobras.

- Oh...

- Está encharcada.

- Chupar o seu pau me deixou muito meladinha...

- Quero te fuder...– grunhiu.

- Então fode, porra...

Para a minha surpresa ele nos virou ficando em cima de mim, ofeguei com a mudança repentina, as suas mãos passearam por todo o meu corpo se concentrando nos meus seios que ele apertou massageando os montes.

Arfei agarrando o seu cabelo da nuca, o seu corpo foi deslizando para baixo, até a sua cara ficar entre as minhas pernas, tampei a boca para não gritar, quando ele enterrou o rosto na minha buceta e a lambeu.

Porra sim!

Primeiro o meu clitóris, ele chupou e lambeu o broto sensível, em seguida separou as minhas dobras e deu uma longa lambida que me deixou mais e mais molhada.

- Hmmm,... que gosto bom! – gemeu e os meus olhos giraram de tesão.

- Me lambe mais... – pedi abrindo bem as pernas, ele rosnou baixinho, e levando o polegar ao meu clitóris o esfregou enquanto a sua língua fazia loucuras em minha buceta.

Ele lambeu, chupou e a empurrou para dentro... Literalmente ele acabou comigo, me levou aos ares... Quando eu vim, foi forte e eu estava tremendo e vendo estrelas. Edward me lambeu até eu estar necessitada de outro orgasmo, mas ao invés de sua língua eu queria o seu pau...

Ele rastejou pelo meu corpo pairando sobre mim.

- Você trouxe uma camisinha com você?

- Tomo pílula.

- Bom... – gemeu abrindo bem as minhas pernas, sem que eu esperasse, tanto o seu pau quando a sua boca me dominaram.

Seus lábios esmagaram nos meus, calando o que seria um alto gemido quando ele entrou em mim com força. Arfei agarrando os seus ombros largos, sentindo o seu pau me rasgando, me preenchendo de uma forma deliciosa, um pouco dolorida, mas muito boa também.

- Tudo bem? – ele perguntou parando de me beijar, notei que ele não se movia para que eu me acostumasse com o seu tamanho.

- Sim... – segredei levando uma mão a sua nuca, agarrando o cabelo ali, ele gemeu e pegou as minhas pernas a abrindo mais e as colando em volta dos seus quadris.

- Quero meter o meu pau até você gritar o meu nome.

- Não acho que gritar seria uma boa ideia. – ele riu e mesmo no escuro dava para ver que o seu sorriso é bonito.

- Provavelmente não, mas quero sentir você gozar no meu pau.

- Sim, também quero. Quero sentir você gozar em mim, eu quero a minha buceta cheia da sua porra.

- Jesus Isabella...

Rebolei em baixo dele e ele gemeu.

- Está bem?

- Muito bem...

Assentindo ele começou a se mover dentro de mim.

Dentro e fora, lento e fundo.

Ainda agarrada ao cabelo de sua nunca, eu o puxei para mim, o beijando com paixão, para que os seus lábios abafassem os meus gemidos. O nosso beijo era meio desajeitado, pois respirávamos com dificuldade. Também, era um pouco difícil de concentrar, com o seu pau entrando e saindo tão prazerosamente.

A dor que senti no começo era quase inexistente agora, eu só conseguia sentir o prazer de ser preenchida, de estar tão cheia... O seu pau esfregava cada terminação nervosa da minha buceta, ele empurrava tão fundo que batia naquele ponto que me fazia ofegar.

Afastando a boca da dele, pedi por mais, e ele, me deu mais...

Enfiei o rosto em seu pescoço para abafar os meus gemidos e ao mesmo tempo, sentir o seu cheiro de macho dos ares.

- Porra que buceta apertada...

- Hummm... – gemi arqueando o corpo de encontro ao dele, ele rosnou se afundando mais em mim.

- Está gostando?

- Muito, quero mais...

- Quer mais safada?

- Muito mais.

- Foda-se. – gemeu xingando, mas me deu mais.

As suas investidas começaram a ficar frenéticas, entrando e saindo com rapidez e força, a cada nova estocada, ele batia no meu ponto **g** me fazendo arfar e gemer contra o seu pescoço.

- Isabella, faça algo por mim? – ele respirava forte.

- O quê?

- Esfregue o seu clitóris, eu estou bem perto.

- Eu também... – eu o obedeci enfiando a mão entre os nossos corpos, os meus dedos encostaram-se ao seu pau e ele gemeu, achei o meu clitóris e o esfreguei vigorosamente.

Ele gemeu indo mais forte, mais rápido... ahhhh... muito bom.

Quando eu não podia aguentar mais, o seu pau bateu tão fundo que me fez ver estrelas, os meus olhos se arregalaram e mordi o seu pescoço para evitar gritar de prazer.

Edward deu mais algumas estocadas e veio com força, o seu orgasmo me fez gozar novamente, e eu era só uma bagunça trêmula em seus braços quando tudo acabou...

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, nos recuperando um pouco. Quando finalmente consegui enxergar mais ou menos, beijei onde tinha mordido.

- Desculpe...

- Tudo bem, você está bem?

- Mais do que bem.

- Sim?!

- Hey, eu tive dois orgasmo ao mesmo tempo, quantas virgens podem se gabar disso, bem em sua primeira vez?

Ele sorriu e nos virou para tirar o seu peso de mim, o seu pau deslizou para fora, senti a falta de nossa ligação imediatamente, porém ignorei e me aconcheguei nele. Ele meio que se contorceu e tirou a cueca que eu só tinha abaixado e nos limpou a jogando em baixo da cama em seguida.

Depois voltou a me abraçar acariciando as minhas costas, suspirei contra o seu peito beijando a sua pele.

- O quê vou fazer com você menina? – ergui a cabeça para mirá-lo.

- Você poderia começar me beijando.

- É?

- Sim. – ele sorriu, mas pegou o meu queixo e beijou os meus lábios lentamente.

Suspirei contra a sua boca, curtindo a sensação de sua língua brincando com a minha, quando se afastou voltou a deitar e eu me deitei sobre ele.

Eu o amava tanto.

Desde pequena.

Mas isso era só uma foda para ele...

Olhei para Edward que havia fechado os olhos ainda passando os dedos por minhas costas.

Bem pelo menos eu o tive, e se ele me quisesse de novo, eu iria aproveitar e muito. Podia não ter o seu amor, mas pelo menos o tinha para mim. Não sabia por quanto tempo, mas iria aproveitar cada minuto disso...

Senti os seus dedos parando aos poucos e o percebi adormecer, sorrindo beijei o seu peito e deslizei para fora da cama, agarrei o casaco o vestindo e o amarrando, então fugi de volta para casa.

Mesmo que essa tivesse sido a única vez, eu não me arrependeria. Nunca me arrependeria de ter ficado com Edward.

[...]

- Está bem Bella? – papai perguntou enquanto eu ia até a geladeira para pegar leite.

- Sim. Por que pergunta?

- Está andando de um jeito meio engraçado. – a minha cara ficou em chamas, Rosie engasgou com o seu café.

- Er...

- Ai meu Deus!

- O quê? – papai olhou entre nós claramente confuso.

- Caí da cama. Bati à bunda. – fiz uma careta e ele assentiu.

- Bem, se está doendo tome um analgésico.

- Já tomei, obrigada papai. – ele sorriu e voltou a sua atenção para o seu jornal.

Troquei uma olhar com Rosie que riu, mas ficou quieta.

Edward iria ver só, onde já se viu, me deixar andando torto... Mas também, com aquele pauzão, era até compreensível...

Rindo para mim mesma, esperava que pudéssemos repetir a dose... Depois que eu me curasse, é claro... ...porque até para andar estava difícil.

Depois do café, Rosie e eu fomos até o escritório no qual Rosie trabalhava com a contabilidade. Ela queria me mostrar a sua sala, no caminho passamos por alguns rapazes que riam. Edward estava com eles com uma enorme carranca.

- Rosie. – Emmett gritou saindo do meio deles e vindo até nós, vi Edward nos olhando seriamente e sorri, ele estreitou os olhos, mas um dos rapazes chamou a sua atenção, ele grunhiu.

- Hey Major Emmett! – ele beijou a sua bochecha.

- Olá Bella.

- Oi. O que estava acontecendo?– apontei para trás e ele riu.

- Cullen tinha uma garota na cama dele ontem a noite. – olhei em pânico para Rosie, mas ela me deu um olhar que me calei.

- Sério? Quem era?

- Ninguém sabe. Os caras estão irritando o Cullen porque você sabe, ele é um monge...

- Monge? – arqueei uma sobrancelha, e ele riu.

- Só trabalho e nada de diversão.

- Hummm.

- Bem, quem quer que tenha sido a garota do Cullen, espero que volte, o cara precisava de um pouco de diversão, se é que me entendem... – ele moveu as sobrancelhas e ri, Rosie deu uma tapa na bunda dele.

- Vá trabalhar Major!

- Sim senhora. – bateu continência e correu de volta para os rapazes.

Não conseguia ver Edward de onde eu estava, pois já estávamos bem longe, o que será que ele pensou da noite passada? Queria ele repetir a dose? Eu queria, e muito... Mas já ele...

- Está famosa hein? – Rosie brincou batendo os quadris nos meus e ri.

- Entrei em pânico por um momento.

- Acredite Bella, se soubessem que era você, já teria chegado aos ouvidos de papai. Esses homens são piores que velhas fofoqueiras. – ri.

- Sério?

- Pior que sim. Emmett me beijou pela primeira vez no bar na cidade. E no dia seguinte, papai já estava em cima de mim, pronto para castrar Emmett.

- Eita!

- Enfim. Se isso entre você e Cullen, for só diversão, não deixe ninguém saber, ou ele terá problemas com o nosso pai.

- Certo. Acha que é só diversão para ele? – ela parou de andar.

- É mais que isso para você?

- Eu queria que fosse.

- Então faça ser.

- Como?

- Você é jovem, bonita e sexy. O convença de que você é tudo o que ele queira...

- Obrigada Rosie. – ela me abraçou pelos ombros e nós voltamos a andar.

- Estou aqui para o que precisar maninha. Agora vamos que eu quero te apresentar ao glorioso mundo da contabilidade.

Rindo a acompanhei, mas a minha mente estava em um certo Tenente Brigadeiro... Eu queria ser muito mais que uma foda ocasional. Mas para isso teria que convencê-lo que era perfeita para ele.

O problema era: **COMO?**

[...]

Caminhei pelo hangar entre os caças, jurava que vira Edward entrar ali. Estava próxima ao caça dele, quando fui abordada e colada contra a parede, ofeguei encarando Edward que sorriu maliciosamente.

- Procurando alguém?

- Sim, um certo piloto super gostoso que vi entrando aqui, agora há pouco... – ele riu e sem que eu esperasse me beijou.

Rapidamente me agarrei a ele, abraçando o seu pescoço e o beijando de volta, eu já conseguia sentir a sua ereção crescendo entre nós, gemi deixando uma mão agarrada aos seus cabelos da nuca e levei a outra ao seu macacão em direção ao seu membro pulsante e o apertei...

- Porra... – rosnou afastando a sua boca da minha.

- Me fode aqui?! – pedi arfante, tentando abrir os botões do seu macacão.

- O que fez comigo menina?

- Nada... Do que fala?

- Não importa... – ele mesmo abriu o macacão botando o pau para fora, gemendo o acariciei lentamente, estava tão duro e quente.

Queria colocá-lo na boca de novo.

Mais tarde, agora o queria dentro de mim...

Ele se apressou em tirar o meu short, ao abri-lo, a peça caiu no chão entre os meus pés, a mão dele roçou entre as minhas coxas e suspirei, dava para sentir a umidade através da minha calcinha. Edward me agarrou já me erguendo, cruzei as pernas em volta da cintura dele. Meu tenente já me prensava na parede, ele afastou a minha calcinha e se empurrou todo dentro de mim.

Ambos gememos, eu estava encharcada e o seu pau pulsava em mim. Tão bom...

Nossa foda foi rápida e frenética. Ele empurrava com força, entrando e saindo rápido e eu rebolava agarrando os seus cabelos da nuca e o beijando desajeitadamente.

Em poucas investidas, eu já estava pulsando em volta do seu pau.

- Porra já?

- Sim, tão bom.

- Sua buceta está me apertando...

- Não pare Edward!

- Nem que eu quisesse...

Ele levou a mão entre nós esfregando o meu clitóris. Minha buceta se contraiu, o meu baixo ventre pulsou, as minhas pernas tremeram, então vi estrelas quando vim com força. Foi como se nós estivéssemos fazendo manobras em seu caça... Simplesmente eletrizante...

- Sim... – gritei enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.

- Foda-se, a sua boceta está me ordenhando. – grunhiu e depois de mais três estocadas veio com seiva.

Ficamos colados respirando com dificuldade. Ouvimos passos e meio desajeitados entramos no caça de Edward novamente.

Felizmente ele se lembrou de pegar os meus shorts.

Dentro do caça, ouvimos a voz de meu pai e de outro homem, olhei nervosamente para Edward que estava sobre mim e me mandou ficar quietinha.

Não dava para entender o que diziam, mas seja o que fosse, foi rápido e eles se foram. Assim que estavam fora, Edward nos virou me deixando montada em seu colo.

- Essa foi por pouco.

- Da próxima vez tomaremos mais cuidado.

- Próxima vez? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e sorri.

- Não vai ter próxima?

- Eu espero que sim, mas não achei que quisesse...

- Por que não iria querer?

- Foi embora ontem, e bem... – ele deu de ombros e ri.

- Eu saí antes que eu dormisse e fossemos pegos por todos.

- Entendo. Então quer continuar com isso?

- Claro. – ele sorriu, já pegando o meu rosto entre as mãos e me beijando, gemi abraçando o seu pescoço, ambos suspiramos na boca um do outro e o senti endurecer embaixo de mim novamente, afastei a minha boca da dele com um sorriso.

- Sabe, eu sempre quis ser fudida em um caça...

- Entendo, quer que eu te foda no meu caça?

- Sim, quero muito... – ele riu, quer dizer, meio que gemeu e me ergueu afastando a minha calcinha de novo, então agarrei o seu pau e o guiei para a minha buceta.

- Porra...

- Oh sim...

Arfamos quando ele entrou em mim, agarrei os seus ombros e as suas mãos agarraram a minha bunda.

- Lento ou rápido?

- Lento...

- Bom, pois quero aproveitar cada minuto disso.

E de fato aproveitamos.

[...]

Os dias seguintes passaram voando, assim como as semanas. Edward e eu nos agarrávamos a cada oportunidade que tínhamos para transar, parecíamos coelhos. Havia visitado o dormitório mais de uma vez, a sensação de que podíamos ser apanhados era extremamente excitante, então, tínhamos as nossas melhores fodas no dormitório lotado...

Havia também o caça de Edward que se tornara o nosso cantinho favorito. Mas em vez de fazer sexo lá, acabou se tornando um lugar para nos conhecermos melhor. Tipo, claro que fazíamos sexo lá, era super quente transar em seu caça...

Mas não era só isso que fazíamos.

Nós conversávamos, realmente conversávamos.

Sobre tudo e nada.

Sobre nós, sobre os nossos gostos e desgostos. Família, amigos, enfim, eu o conhecia e ele a mim. Eu estava realmente cada vez mais apaixonada por ele. E entrando em pânico porque ele não estava por mim...

O que eu iria fazer? Eu teria que voltar para casa em breve, tudo seria só uma lembrança? Eu não queria ser só uma lembrança, queria que fosse permanente, queria que fosse para sempre...

Gostaria de ligar para ele, ser a sua namorada, poder vir morar aqui. A faculdade iria começar em breve. Eu teria a escolha de uma universidade perto daqui, ou perto da minha mãe. Eu realmente queria aqui, para ficar perto de Rosie, papai e claro Edward.

Mas e se ele não me quisesse?

- Tudo bem linda? – olhei para Edward, ele acariciava o meu cabelo lentamente, passando os dedos pelos fios e sorri.

- Sim, mais ou menos.

- O quê te incomoda?

- Um dia as férias vão acabar. – ele ficou tenso em baixo de mim, estávamos tendo um dos nossos momentos de carinho e conversa em seu caça.

- Sei, e o que tem?

**- **Eu estava pensando, eu poderia entrar na universidade aqui de Phoenix.

- Aqui? Achei que iria ficar em Washington.

- Eu consegui entrar na de lá também, mas eu ainda não me decidi...

- É uma grande decisão.

- É sim.

- E o que vai fazer?

- Eu não sei.

- Tem amigos que vão para de Washington?

- A maioria deles vai para lá.

- Não quer estar com os seus amigos?

- Sei lá, eles são legais, mas se viesse para cá, estaria perto do papai, de Rosie, de você... – falei a ultima parte em um sussurro.

- De mim? – ele engoliu em seco.

- Não me quer por perto, não é? – me sentei ereta para olhá-lo.

- Não é isso, é que bem, como vai conhecer caras da sua idade comigo ao seu redor?

- Caras da minha idade?

- Vamos lá Isabella, eu tenho 37 anos, não sou um garoto, não sirvo para namoradinho.

- Oh eu pensei, bem que nós, que eu...

- Isabella, olhe! Eu gosto de você, mas na minha idade, eu quero mais que namorico...

- E se eu quiser também. – ele bufou.

- Você só tem 18, nem sabe o que quer.

- O quê?

- Bella, você tem toda a vida pela frente antes de se amarrar a alguém.

- Isso é besteira, posso ter 18, mas eu sei o que eu quero.

- E o que quer?

- Você. Nós.

- Está errada, você é muito nova, tem tanto para aproveitar, eu não quero prendê-la a mim.

Cabeçudo, era isso o que ele era.

- Quer saber Edward Cullen, vá se foder!

- O quê? – saí de cima dele saltando fora do caça.

- Você me ouviu. Você quer que eu saia com caras da minha idade, ok eu vou sair!

- O inferno que vai! – ele saltou do caça me agarrando antes que eu me afastasse.

- Você não manda em mim. – o cutuquei no peito. – Não é meu pai, e nem quer ser o meu namorado. Então vá se foder e me deixe em paz.

- Bella... – ele tentou se aproximar e corri para fora do hangar rapidamente, acho que nem o seu MIG me alcançaria agora...

Filho da puta.

Transa comigo, fica todo meloso e acha que eu só quero me divertir. Eu posso ser nova, mas quero compromisso sério com ele, por que ele não entende isso?

Estava quase chegando às casas, quando ouvi o meu nome ser chamado, sorri, devia ser Edward vindo me pedir para ficar com ele, mas quando me virei não era Edward. Era Michael.

- Oi Tenente.

- Hey! Então, os caras estão saindo para uma cerveja no bar da cidade. Dessa vez você tem quer vir?

Olhei em direção ao hangar e de volta para Michael, eu havia negado todos os seus convites por causa de Edward, mas agora...

- Ok, eu vou!– me ouvi dizendo.

- Legal, nós já vamos sair, mas se quiser se trocar, nós esperamos, não que não esteja ótima assim, porque você está linda, quer dizer...

- Eu entendi, eu vou assim mesmo... – falei antes que ele nunca parasse de falar. Eu vestia saia jeans e um top preto que ia até o meu umbigo, além de sapatilhas, para mim estava ótimo.

- Venha, o jipe está ali na frente.

Ele me levou até um jipe onde vários rapazes estavam sentados, havia só um lugar sobrando e olhei para Michael que sorriu maliciosamente e sentou me puxando para o seu colo.

Os caras me cumprimentaram e em seguida arrancaram. Falando alto, escutando um rap e brincando.

Iria ser uma longa noite...

No final acabou sendo até divertido.

Todos os caras foram respeitadores e muito legais comigo. Até se ofereceram para me comprar uma cerveja, já que eu não tinha idade para comprar uma, mas neguei, não estava a fim de ficar bêbada.

Seria bom para esquecer o idiota do meu comandante cabeçudo.

- Então Bella, vai para a universidade daqui? – Michael perguntou depois de um tempo, quando os seus amigos foram até o bar pegar algo para beber e ficamos sozinhos.

- Ainda me decidindo na verdade. Minha mãe queria que eu ficasse perto de casa, mas sinto falta daqui, seria legal ficar perto do meu pai.

- Espero que se decida por aqui, assim teremos a chance de nós conhecermos... – ele parou de falar e vi que encarava algo atrás de mim.

Olhei para trás e arregalei os olhos ao ver Edward.

- Brigadeiro?! – Michael se levantou e Edward o ignorou.

- O que faz aqui?

- Estou tendo um tempo agradável com alguém da minha idade. – ele estreitou os olhos.

- Você está testando a minha paciência Isabella.

- Ora, só estou seguindo o seu conselho.

- Você é uma coisinha teimosa sabia? – abri a boca para reclamar, mas antes que falasse algo, ele me agarrou me jogando em seus ombros.

- Edward. – gritei e ganhei uma tapa na bunda.

- Vamos voltar para a base linda.

- Me coloca no chão. – exigi, ele me ignorou. – Edward!

- Isabella, você está fazendo uma cena.

- Eu? Eu? Você que está me carregando como um homem das cavernas, e sou eu quem está fazendo uma cena?

Ele continuou me ignorando até chegarmos do lado de fora, quando fui descida enfim, estava no capô de um jipe, imagino que o dele, porque era diferente do que viemos.

- Qual o seu problema?

- Você, agora fique quieta.

- Eu...

- Quieta... – mandou e fechei a boca com força cruzando os braços. – Escute Isabella Swan, se vai ficar aqui e vamos fazer isso, não quero saber de rapazotes em volta de você, eu não tenho idade e nem paciência para isso.

- Edward?!

- Shiii, ainda não terminei... – apertei os lábios. – Você pode ficar em um dormitório por um ano se sentir necessidade, mas depois irá morar comigo, e, novamente repito, nada de garotões a sua volta. – sorrindo me joguei nos braços dele, ele me agarrou e cruzei as pernas em volta dos seus quadris, ele espalmou as mãos na minha bunda me segurando...

- Você é tão mandão. Eu gosto!– ele riu e me beijou, um beijo que me fez quente por toda parte, principalmente no coração.

- Vamos linda, vamos falar com o Marechal!

- Hein? Por quê? – ele bufou.

- Se vamos fazer isso, não vai ser em segredo, eu te amo e quero que todos saibam.

- Ama? – engasguei e ele bufou.

- É claro! E é bom a senhorita me amar também. – ele estreitou os olhos e ri.

- Eu te amo, amo muito.

- Ótimo, vamos voltar para base.

- Hey, será podemos falar com o meu pai só amanhã?

- Por quê?

- Eu queria ir ao seu caça um pouquinho... – ele sorriu brilhante, aquele pequeno sorriso torto e sexy, só meu...

- Para conversar?

- Não, a última coisa que quero fazer lá é conversar...

- Ok, nós poderemos falar com o seu pai só amanhã...

**_Fim._**

* * *

**N/A: Ow que one grande kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**to cansada kkkkk**

**Gente que coisa essa one em, muito boa se posso dizer u.u**

**Eu adorei escrever ela para minha beta a Tuca, quis fazer um agradinho pra uma perva que tem me ajudado muito. Obrigada Tuca e felicidades no seu dia.**

**Agora o que acharam desse pilotoward e essa Bella safada kkkkkkkkkk, pq a menina é perva em, bem a gente ne kkkkkkkk**

**EU adorei escrever essa loucura, então espero que vocês adorem ler, e adorem mas ainda comentar pra mim saber se vocês adoram ler kkkkkkkk**

**Ok, acho que é só, divirtam-se e nos vemos na proxima fic, one, short seja o que for que surja nessa minha cabecinha perva ;)**

**fuiiiii**

**.**

**N/B - Aaiaiaiaiai... Best Brithday Ever... Obrigadaaaaa Santa Paulinha realizadoras de sonhos pervos e companhia Ltda... Alguém aí poderia fazer uma montagem da Santa Paulinha ao lado do Cristo Redentor, de braços abertos protegendo os seus fãs e realizando as suas fantasias mais inusitadas? Porque gente, essa diva criadora merece... Além de tudo, o carisma "pauliniano" é envolvente, a sua humildade cativante e os seus feitos e escritos ELETRIZANTES... Recomendem, comentem se deliciem com mais essa criação de nossa amada, salve, salve Senhorita Hale...**

**Obrigadaaaa DIVA,**

**TUCA...**

**PS: Só não faço porque não sei...snif... Alguém aí quer bolo?**


End file.
